


TF啾的日常（6U番外篇）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: TF啾的日常（番外系列） [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Fluff, Kuso, M/M, TF啾的日常, 拟啾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 关于六子啾的过去，以及和通二啾初遇的故事。





	TF啾的日常（6U番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 《TF啾的日常》番外，6U篇。  
> 拟啾，傻白甜系列。OOC注意。

1.  
六子啾小时候也是个毛茸茸圆滚滚的啾团子。  
但就像每个啾团子并非完美的球形一样，六子啾也有着让其他啾头疼的地方。  
比方说：话唠。  
“啾！今天吃的小虫子好多肉！圆鼓鼓的！”  
“啾！今天在小树干里抓到了好多小虫子！够吃两天了！”  
“啾！今天吃小虫子的时候遇到了隔壁轮子啾，然后我和他们打起来了！……（以下省略万字）”  
啾啾啾，啾啾啾。  
啾啾啾啾啾。  
和六子啾相熟的啾们，每次听六子啾说话的时候，都感觉自己脑袋上同时飞着好几只小六子啾。  
精力过于旺盛的六子啾让大啾们感到了头疼。  
“六面兽，闭嘴！”  
“啾！”  
然而这并没什么啾用。  
最后，忍无可忍的大啾们想到了一个办法。  
六子啾被带到了一个窝边。  
“给你一个光荣的虎子啾任务，”大啾啾道，“搭完这个窝。”  
“= =啾？！为什么？这个窝不是挺好的吗？”  
大啾当着六子啾的面抽出窝上的一根小树枝。  
整个窝在六子啾眼前散成了一堆小树枝。  
“=口=……”  
“把它恢复原样，”大啾把小树枝丢六子啾爪边，“完成后再回来。”  
对于一只小啾来说，搭窝并不是件一朝一夕就能完成的容易事，而且嘴里叼着树枝，应该就没空话唠了吧？  
大啾们留下目瞪口呆的六子啾，心满意足地飞走了。  
然而，这注定了是个图样图森破的想法。

仅仅过了一宿，六子啾的声音又再度响起来。  
“啾！啾啾哒！小窝终于搭完了！”六子啾开心地在新窝边蹦跶，“一共用了三百零八根小树枝，可牢固了！”  
“……=L=。”

第二天，六子啾又被带到了新的树枝上。  
“再搭三个窝。”大啾们啾道。  
六子啾并不明白为什么又要搭窝。  
不过，既然是虎子啾的任务，那就一定要完成！  
于是，六子啾拼了。  
三个崭新的窝很快搭完了。  
“啾啾哒！快看我新搭完的窝！”  
“……=L=。”

第三天，六子啾又被要求搭更多的窝。  
熟能生巧的六子啾毫无鸭梨地又全部搭完了。  
“……=L=。”

搭再多的窝也阻止不了六子啾了。  
大啾们感受到了前所未有的压力。

这只六子啾的实力不容小觑。  
各种意义上。

2.  
六子啾反反复复的搭窝过程中，无意间点开了神奇的技能树。  
六子啾成了虎子啾里最擅长搭窝的啾。  
尽管当事啾总没意识到这件事。

经常叼树枝搭窝，也让没法开口说话的六子啾养成了脑内丰富的弹幕。  
慢慢的，六子啾也变成了一只善于思考的高冷啾。

3.  
长大后的六子啾独自呆在树枝上，看着下面一群年轻啾飞来飞去，抢枪虫子，欺负欺负小啾。  
欺负小啾——  
六子啾风驰电掣飞了下去，一翅膀扇飞了那群年轻啾。  
“啾啾哒！连窝都搭不好，整天就想着欺负小啾！”  
六子啾，不只是虎子啾里最擅长搭窝的啾。  
还是虎子啾中的战斗啾。

六子啾带着被欺负的小啾来到一棵树上，从树干里捉出一条肥肥的小虫子，叼给小啾。  
“我不饿。”小啾啾道。  
“啾啾哒，这条小虫子可肥了！”六子啾啾道，“小啾就要多吃点，长得快才不会被欺负！”  
“可是大啾要我把窝搭好才能回去吃虫子OAQ……”  
“没事！我教你！搭小窝很容易哒！”六子啾挺起毛茸茸的胸脯保证道。

说这话时，六子啾并没发现有一只轮子啾正停在高处的树枝上，静静目睹了全过程。

4.  
后来有一天，高冷的六子啾独自飞过树林，在轮子啾的地盘边上看到了一只圆滚滚的啾。  
蓝白色的毛，胀鼓鼓的，脑袋缩在毛里正在眯眼打盹。  
六子啾当时只看了一眼，所有的高冷瞬间就给惊没了。

自那以后六子啾开始每天都往轮子啾的地盘跑。  
每天停在不同的树干后，悄悄看那只蓝白色的啾。  
从冬天到春天，紧接着又迎来了换毛季，那只蓝白色的啾总是固定蹲在同一根树枝上，安静地闭目养神。  
六子啾看着那身柔软的蓝白色啾毛在春风里轻柔地翻浮着，然后被风一簇簇扯下，吹走。  
最后，那只轮子啾从一只蓝白色羽毛丰满的啾，变成了通体雪白的啾。  
目睹了全过程的六子啾，惊呆了。

他是我的啾。  
那一刻，六子啾产生了一个念头，前所未有地如此强烈，唯一的念头。

5.  
“啾啾哒！通二啾，在我看到你的第一眼时，你就是我的啾了！”  
“哦，是吗？=L=”  
通二啾淡淡瞥了眼在自己身边不停话唠的六子啾，抖抖身上正在褪换的啾毛。

真巧，我也是。  
他在心底轻声啾道。

—END—

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2015年7月13日


End file.
